


Experiments in Work

by InfiniteQueer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteQueer/pseuds/InfiniteQueer
Summary: Not a story.Random dialogue.





	1. Chapter 1

advERsaRy  
#workskin .vriska,  
#workskin .aranea {  
font-size: 14px;  
font-weight: bold;  
font-family: courier, monospace;  
color: #005682;

Color


	2. Be amazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs

≥:(((((  
PMS


End file.
